El Tango
by AnAverageGirl15
Summary: Not all missions go according to plan. Songfic. summerofolicity challenge response


_We have a dance_

_In the brothels of Buenos Aires_

_Tells the story_

_Of a prostitute_

_And man…who falls in love…_

_With her_

They had finally gotten the break they needed to get Nicholas Cervantes. After two weeks of searching and waiting, Felicity had finally found their in. but I came with a catch. She had to go undercover, as a prostitute.

Both Oliver and Diggle had objected to it outright. They continued to look for another way. For five days they searched. But they found no other way. So they finally listened to Felicity's plan. Nicholas was looking for new flesh and word had gotten around where he was looking. Thankfully he only got high class prostitutes at very public events. Felicity would use her intel to dress the part, making sure that Nicholas would pick her that night. He would then take her back to his place, giving them the access they needed to his computers and his corrupt, illegal dealings. She would slip something in his drink to knock him out long enough to get the job done and then get out.

The best part (in Oliver's opinion) was that he could be at the fundraiser as well. He could keep an eye on everything and shut the mission down if anything went wrong by pretending to take Felicity home with him instead. He still didn't like it though, especially Felicity having to go home with Nicholas. But Felicity wasn't budging on this. So the plan was set. In two days Felicity would sell herself to the highest bidder, Nicholas.

_First there is desire_

_Then…passion!_

_Then…suspicion!_

_Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!_

_Where love is for the highest bidder,_

_There can be no trust!_

_Without trust,_

_There is no love!_

_Jealousy._

_Yes, jealousy_

_Will drive you…mad!_

Oliver paced in front of her computers in the Foundry, waiting for Felicity to emerge from the bathroom. He didn't know why he was so anxious about this mission. She had gone undercover multiple times without anything really bad happening. He wouldn't admit it aloud (or even to himself) but in the back of his mind he knew it was because he didn't like the idea of another man touching his Felicity.

Over the years the two had grown closer and ever since liver had finally ended his rocky relationship with Laurel, his feelings for Felicity had grown to something much more than he had expected. Something he wasn't ready to label.

Oliver was drawn out of his thoughts as he heard the door open. He turned around and as he took her in his mouth went dry. He knew Felicity was a beautiful and very sexy woman, but the dress she was wearing accentuated everything. His eyes slowly started at her feet and moved up. The almost floor length black dress was beautiful by itself but the slit that went up the side, showing off how long and creamy her leg was sent a bolt of desire straight through him. He continued up, taking in the intricate beading of her bodice before his eyes lingered at her neckline, which showed just the right amount of cleavage, leaving anyone looking wanting more.

Oliver knew he couldn't hide the desire and passion that was showing in his eyes as he finally looked into her eyes. She gasped softly as they continued to stare at each other. Felicity and he had been dancing around each other more in the last few months than ever before. Oliver touched her more, stared longingly at her for longer than he used to. While she made more innuendos than ever in her life and couldn't help but stare at him even longer as he worked out. Diggle's low whistle broke them out of their world as he said, "Wow. You look beautiful Felicity."

Felicity blushed as she ducked her head. "Thank Digg. I just hope I can pull this off without making a fool of myself. I'm not used to being aggressive when it comes to going after men. Not that I don't know how to be aggressive. Because there was this one time in college…which you guys don't need to know about. I'm rambling again. I'll stop. Now."

Oliver felt anger rise in him at himself. Felicity really only rambled when she was nervous. He hated that he couldn't find another way to get to Nicholas.

_Roxanne_

_You don't have to put on that red light_

_Walk the streets for money _

_You don't care if it's wrong or if it s right_

_Roxanne you don't have to wear that dress tonight_

_Roxanne _

_You don't have to sell your body to the night_

Oliver walked toward Felicity and brought his hands to rest on her bare shoulders. "You'll do fine, Felicity. We'll be there the whole time." She nodded her head as Oliver spoke softly, "But we don't have to do this. Just say the word and we don't go. You don't have to go out tonight. We can find another way."

Felicity lifted her chin in confidence as she said, "No. I can do this."

Oliver nodded before saying, "Okay." They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Oliver asked, "How will he be able to pick you out from the crowd?"

Felicity's eyes widened as she said, "Oh, I almost forgot." She walked over to her desk, slipping out a piece of jewelry. She slipped the arrow armband up her right arm before turning to show Oliver. His eyes turned a dark shade of cobalt in lust and jealousy. He knew why she chose the arrow design and he didn't want that to be tainted by anyone. He didn't want anyone else tainting her, like he already had. And he definitely didn't want another man touching her.

It was going to be a long night.

_His eyes upon your face_

_His hands upon your hand_

_His lips caress your skin _

_It's more than I can stand_

Oliver had arrived before Felicity, but he knew the moment she stepped into the room without even seeing her. He found her only seconds later walking into the room with an air of confidence exuding from her that made him proud of her. There was no doubt in his mind that Nicholas would take her home tonight. Oliver's grip on his champagne flute tightened to the point of breaking it had Diggle not come up to him and said quietly, "You need to calm down. She knows what she's doing."

Oliver grunted at that before he said darkly as he watched a suitor walk toward her, knowing many more would be right behind him, "It's not her I'm worried about. He was worried about what Nicholas, or someone else, could try to do to her.

Oliver continued to watch as the suitor guided Felicity to the dance floor. He was slightly surprised when she started to do the waltz with the man in perfect form. And he wasn't the only to take notice either.

Nicholas, who had been talking with another lady of the night, took note of Felicity. Oliver's nostrils flared as he saw the look of lust, pure animal lust, fill the man's eyes as he watched Felicity dance. Thankfully that's all he did for the next few dances, as Felicity got a new suitor for each one.

Oliver listened silently 9his comm. Was on mute for Felicity's own sake of not having to hear him growl and curse each time someone else touched her) as the dances continued. Felicity wooed her way with every man she danced with

Nicholas finally made his move when the next dance was announced. The tango. He stepped up to her, grabbing her hand as he leaned down slightly to kiss it Oliver nearly went to grab for an arrow before he realized he didn't have his quiver on him. He watched as Nicholas made a show of his wide turn into the dance before drawing felicity to him, her gasp was clearly heard by bother Oliver and Diggle as she was roughly brought to Nicholas' chest. He leaned in and whispered to her, "I've been watching you all night. I think you're the one I've been looking for. But first, let's see if you can really dance."

Felicity played along as she said seductively, "Mr. Cervantes, you haven't seen anything yet." She slowly walked behind him, letting her mother's dance lessons take over, as the music started, blocking everything else out but the mission. Standing behind him, she slid her hand forward onto his chest from under his arm. His hand came up to follow hers, as they both slowly moved their hips in a circle together before she slid out to the side, letting her hand slide along his back.

Stepping around him, she twirled until her back was against his chest before his hand splayed across her abdomen as they leaned to the side. He then twisted them the opposite way, bringing her to face him, her hand resting on the back of his neck and the other on his arm that was wrapped around her. Their faces were only centimeters apart, their breath mixing together. They twisted on the dance floor a few more times until he stopped and leaned her backwards before bringing Felicity back up, as he slowly slid his hand down her arm, lightly tracing the armband and beyond until he reached her hand. Again their breaths mingled, but this time he leaned in even closer, letting his lips ghost over hers. They continued to dance in complete unison, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

Oliver prowled the perimeter of the dance floor as they continued to dance, his anger growing with every move they made. He wanted to just grab his bow and arrows and end Nicholas. As Felicity brought her leg up in the air and Nicholas slid his hand down her side and across her butt to wrap around her back, Oliver saw red. He wanted to rip the man apart limb by limb.

Finally the song ended with Nicholas dipping Felicity before slowly bringing her back up to him, with Felicity wrapping her hands around his head and neck. They looked like they were about to kiss when applause erupted around them, but the one thing Oliver heard was Nicholas saying, "You're the one." Oliver never wanted to kill someone more than in that moment.

_Roxanne_

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Roxanne_

_Feelings I can't fight_

_Your free to leave me, but just don't deceive me_

_And please believe me when I say I love you_

_Yo tengo te quiero, que voy a hacer_

_Me dejaste, me dejaste_

_En un tango_

_En el alma se me fue_

_Se me fue el corazón_

_Ta no tengo ganas de vivir_

_Porque no te puedo convencer_

_Que no te vendas Roxanne_

Nicholas guided Felicity off the dance floor, steering her toward the exit. He needed to get he back to his place, so he could have her all to himself. He leaned in and whispered, "I'll make you a very happy woman. I'm sure this will be the beginning of an excellent deal."

Felicity smiled coyly at him, before leaning in to whisper, I'm hoping it will be…most pleasurable." She swept the room, looking for Oliver, as Nicholas grabbed her waist and drew her into his chest, groaning softly. She gasped quietly as she finally found Oliver across the dance floor, staring straight at her. His eyes gave away all his emotions.

She could see he wanted nothing else than to put an arrow through Nicholas. She saw his jealousy of having Nicholas touch her, having to let him take her home. And dare she say, she even saw his love for her in that moment. She wrapped her hand around Nicholas' neck as she said to him, "Let's go. I believe we have more important things to take care of."

The drive to his place was a blur. However she did hear Oliver's gruff voice come on the comm. To tell her he was following closely behind before the link went silent again. Nicholas guided her inside his own mansion, going through four details of security and then having three men with them to protect him constantly. The door to his study (with two men guarding it from the outside and the third man standing watch from within the room) closed audibly due to the heavy wooden door. Felicity felt her nerves starting to rise and tried to get them under control as she said, "Why don't we have a drink to celebrate?" She moved over to the small bar, but was stopped by Nicholas grabbing her arm.

He drew her back to him as he whispered, "Later, I want dessert first." He then slowly started to kiss up her shoulder. Felicity had to physically stop herself from gagging, before fear gripped her heart. This mission wasn't going according to plan at all. She needed to find a way out of this situation.

She tried to laugh breathlessly as she said, "Mr. Cervantes, I always start with a toast."

Nicholas chuckled darkly as he said, "This time you'll just have to make an exception. I can't wait any longer." With that he started to slowly slide down her zipper on her dress.

Felicity felt bile rise in her throat and did the only thing she could think of as Nicholas' other hand cupped her breast. She whispered out, "Oliver."

Oliver came on the comm immediately telling her he was on his way followed by Diggle, just as Nicholas looked up at Felicity with rage-filled eyes. "What?" Felicity knew in that moment that she had made a grave mistake. He grabbed her arm tightly as his anger rose, "What did you just say?"

Felicity whimpered slightly at the bruising grip of his hand, it tightening so much that the pain brought her to her knees. "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

Nicholas grabbed her by her hair at the nape of her neck as he snarled, "You bitch! You don't think of another man when you're with me. You think of only me!" With that he backhanded her across her cheek. Felicity cried out in pain as she scrambled away from Nicholas, putting the desk between them.

Nicholas stalked toward her and Felicity started to run around the desk again. She didn't expect Nicholas to lunge for her, causing items on the desk to crash to the floor as she grabbed for anything to keep her upright. She gasped in pain as Nicholas roughly grabbed her by her arm and drew her into him. Felicity shook her head as tears pricked her eyes and she swung at him. "No! Help!" Nicholas grabbed her other arm before he roughly turned her around, harshly grabbing her breasts. Felicity continued to struggle, trying to get out of his grip. But he was too strong and had the upper hand. She cried out as he tore the remaining fabric of her dress apart, leaving her in nothing else but her corset and under wear. Nicholas then pushed her toward the couch, causing her to stumble in her heels and land hard on the couch. He grabbed her hips and turned her onto her back before he wrapped one hand around her neck and used the other one to start undoing his pants. That's when Felicity heard the splintering of wood.

_Roxanne_

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Roxanne_

_Feelings I can't fight_

_Roxanne_

_You don't have to put on the red light_

_Roxanne you don't have to put on that dress tonight_

_Roxanne_

_Roxanne_

Oliver saw red as he heard Felicity's cry of pain through their link. He took down the first 10 man detail within fifteen seconds, which was too long for him as he heard crashing over the comm and Felicity struggling with Nicholas. The second detail went down even faster as he heard Felicity yell for help, giving Oliver her location from within the mansion. The final two details never stood a chance as Oliver heard the tearing of fabric. He attacked them like a madman and was at the study within ten seconds. He put an arrow through one security guard by the door while he used the other one to break the door to the study open, taking out the final guard with an arrow

The sight he saw nearly brought Oliver to his breaking point. Felicity was being held down by Nicholas with his hand wrapped around her neck as he undid his pants. He saw her dress was torn and discarded on the ground as Nicholas tried to force himself on her.

Oliver let out a roar of rage as he tackled Nicholas. He never even let the man get a chance to fight him as he straddled his body and starting punching him in the face repeatedly. He didn't stop until Diggle grabbed his arm and yelled at him, "Oliver!"

Oliver drew his other arm back, about to hit Diggle, until it registered to him that Diggle wasn't an enemy. That's when he heard her crying. Fearing the worst, Oliver turned toward the couch. Felicity had knees drawn up to her as she buried her face in them. Remembering the last time he almost beat a man to death with Laurel and her reaction to him, Oliver let Diggle approach Felicity even though he wanted to himself.

Diggle approached her slowly, with his hands up showing her he meant her no harm as he said, "Felicity, let's take you out of here."

When he reached for her though, she whimpered and moved away from his touch. Diggle looked at Oliver and silently asked what they should do. Oliver stepped over Nicholas' dead body before he knelt down next to Felicity. Seeing that she didn't react to that he gently spoke, "Felicity?" As she looked up at him, he expected to see fear and possibly disgust (like how Laurel looked at him). Instead though, he saw trust and relief. Felicity lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her as he said, "I've got you. You're safe."

Felicity buried her face in his neck as she cried softly. Oliver tightened his hold on as he told Diggle, "Bring the car as close as you can. We'll be out in a second." Diggle nodded brusquely at him before heading out. Oliver looked back down at Felicity before he said, "Felicity, we need to leave. The cops will be here soon." He gently started to unwrap her arms, but she cried out in protest. "I just need to get my jacket off and on you, Felicity. I'm not going anywhere." Felicity watched him as he unzipped his jacket and gently wrapped it around her. She immediately slipped her arms through the sleeves before Oliver slipped his arm underneath her knees and lifted her up.

Felicity was happy that he made that decision without having to ask her as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. His scent surrounded her as he walked toward the car, whispering to her continuously that she was safe. As he slid them into the car and Diggle started to drive away with Oliver telling her softly as she turned into him, 'I've got you', Felicity knew that she was going to be okay eventually. She had Oliver and Diggle to help her. And she was so happy for that.


End file.
